


Lingering

by Aeneid



Series: OkiKagu Week 2015 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, OkiKagu Week 2015, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura barges in on Okita’s apartment to keep cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

**Author's Note:**

> 98% smut and 2% plot.

* * *

 “… Why the hell are you here again?”

“Because there’s no air conditioner at the Yorozuya and it’s so damn hot.” At this response, Okita Sougo rolled his eyes, then sighed, knowing that this was going to be yet another eventful day with the Yorozuya girl.

On his only day off for the week (Hijikata had scheduled him to a 6-day work week until October), China had barge in on his flat unannounced, disturbing his sleep in the process. Awake at an ungodly hour of ten in the morning, as he was planning to sleep well past until noon (exhaustion could do that), she barged in on him, opened the curtains to let the sunlight in, and proceeded to wake him up by pulling on his eye mask and making it snap back against his eyes.

In an instant, he woke up, and upon finding China in her usual dress and her waist-length hair unbound, he sighed.

“… It’s cloudy, and you’re complaining that it’s hot?” this woman was seriously whacked; last he checked, it was twenty-five degrees outside, a temperature that should be tolerable for both humans and Yato.

What the hell was this all about?

“I told you, there’s no air conditioner at the Yorozuya, the lone electric fan broke and Gin-chan doesn’t want to buy a new one.” she was sitting on the  _tatami_  just beside his  _futon_ , frowning. “I decided to crash in because I know you have an air conditioner and I hate getting all sweaty and—”

“I already told you that you could move in as early as July.” He reminded her. “You can use the air conditioner all the time if you live here.”

She shook her head. “No.” she replied firmly. “Not until I learn how to cook and be a proper wife to you.”

He usually rolled his eyes whenever she proclaimed that, but after getting an earful about her ‘doing her best to simply be a nice wife who supports her husband by being able to take care of his household while he went to work’, he held his tongue from then on and let her do what she wanted.

Despite reassurances from her that she’ll be moving in with him soon, it still pissed him off whenever he was reminded of the fact that  _she_  was not sharing her  _futon_  with him, nor was she lying in his arms every morning he woke up.

“Fine. Have you told the boss yet?”

And yet another obstacle: she had yet to tell the boss of Yorozuya Gin-chan that she was already a married woman for the past six months.

No doubt, the news would probably send the silver-haired  _samurai_  screaming in aghast at over his surrogate daughter married to that ‘sadistic tax robber’.

“… No. But soon.” She added hastily. “He seems really busy lately.”

Okita had an inkling as to how and why the boss had become busy these days, but decided to not elaborate on it. After all, it was the older man’s decision whether or not he should tell the Yorozuya the reason for his busyness. Privately, Okita thought that maybe the guy should just let everyone know that his frequency in visiting Yoshiwara was not related to business, but of a personal nature.

“Okay then.” Just before he could turn his back on her so that he could continue to sleep, she pulled his blankets away from him. “What the hell—”

Before his brain had registered it, China had suddenly straddled him, kissing him hungrily as she pulled down the collar of the  _yukata_  he wore for sleeping down his shoulders. Automatically, his fingers went to the buttons of the familiar dress she wore and unhooked it while his free hand ran up her exposed thigh. Placing the skirt aside, he was surprised to find out that her underwear was nowhere to be seen, as his vision saw the slit of her mound.

His reaction was immediate as he felt himself turning stiff.

“… I thought you didn’t want to get all sweaty from the heat.” He muttered as soon as she pulled away a bit so that she could undo the belt on his waist, freeing him from the robe. He wore boxers underneath, but it did not miss her notice that the kiss she gave him had furthered the reaction below his waist.

Shit, how long has it been since they did this…? Has he been so deprived of her?

“That’s what air conditioners are for.” She stated as a matter-of-fact. “Sorry that I haven’t been fulfilling this particular wifely duty of mine for the past few weeks.”

_Same,_  he thought as he tried to remember the reason as to why they had been unable to see each other, but pushed the thought away almost immediately, as he knew that it was not the time to remember things that were unrelated to her.

All he could do now was to unbutton her dress and…

When he realized that she wasn’t wearing any bra underneath the dressed, he looked up at her, who flashed him a cunning smile.

“Oh, don’t worry. I removed all of those as soon as I got here.” She remarked cheerfully, as if reading his mind. “Can’t remembered where I tossed it, but it’s somewhere here!”

The missing undergarments were her way of conveying the fact that she might as well get comfortable here until they manage to find those.

For the meantime…

He shook his head in disbelief, though a small smile made its way to his lips. “And why did you do that?”

“It’s hot.” At this, she pulled down his boxers to free his erection. “And only  _you_  how to deal with this…  _summer heat_. You’re an Earthling; you should know it better than I do.”

“Of course. How could I forget?” slipping the dress off her body, he tossed it to the side and squeezed both of her breasts, making her yelp. “Let me teach you.”

* * *

His wife was serious about this whole thing, and he knew better than to not let her down.

There went his extra sleeping time, but how can he even think of going back to sleep when China was kneeling between his legs, teasing him by sucking on him, and just when his breathing became all ragged, she would stop, look back at him, then grin innocently before pacing her sucking to something that he could describe as torture. Frustrated, he ordered her to mount him, on her hands and knees facing the opposite of him, her legs on either side of his arms. With her mouth still around him, he spread her open, ignoring her gasp as her folds opened for him. As she continued her pace, he traced her slit with both his hands and his tongue, wasting no time spreading her further before sucking on the sensitive bud.

Okita figured that she had been anticipating this before he even touched her earlier, for she was dripping minutes later, his cheeks stained with her come. Smirking to himself, he wiped the sides of his face clean, licked his hand clean, and roughly pressed a finger inside to tease her.

No longer able to concentrate on what she was doing earlier, in-between her moans, she begged him to stop teasing her, arching against him as he slipped another finger within. Kagura bit back a yelp as he began pressing his thumb against her clit, and while Okita knew it would be easy to make her yield, he didn’t want it to end  _just yet_.

Pulling his fingers away, he slid out underneath her, and positioned her on her back against the bedding. With him on top of her, he pulled her legs apart, spreading her lower lips, and entered her. It was easy to slip in, as she had been so wet that it was easy enough to push himself all the way in if he wanted to.

“S-Sougo…?” she asked him breathily as he slowed made his way inside.

“What is it?”

“… Stop torturing me and just  _fuck me already_.”

In an instant, China had turned demanding, and he had to hold back his laughter. Typical of her to be all blunt and straight-to-the-point when it came to what she wanted.

It just made him  _love her_  even more.

“Patience,  _dear wife_.” He planted a kiss on her lips. “You always can’t get  _everything_  you want.”

“… I’ll make you regret those words.” She glared at him, as if to challenge him.

_Bring it on, China._

He nearly pulled back, only for him to enter her rather forcefully in seconds as he complied with her request. As he pushed in and out of her, he used his hands and placed them on the back of her thighs just behind her knees. With her lower back lifted a few centimeters away from the soft  _futon_ , Okita fastened his pace as he held her in place, his thrusts desperate for the release he had been holding ever since she had teased him. China, on the other hand, had wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, forcing him to open his mouth just so she could tongue on his tongue. Moans would escape her lips, partly because of his kisses and partly because the sensations she was feeling was overwhelming her.

It had already been  _weeks_  since she managed to sneak out successfully and making her way into his place without turning back and giving up because of the heat that had been plaguing Edo the whole summer… and she had been very,  _very_  eager to  _finally_  have this moment with  _her husband_.

He contained her screams by kissing her when she felt her walls tighten around him and felt her release, pulling away as he continued with his pace, moaning in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. It had been a while since she heard him like this… and admittedly, it was a turn-on for her. It had been a struggle not to touch herself in an effort to relieve her of the emptiness that she felt because of his absence, but Kagura decided that if she waited a bit more, Okita would be more than willing to alleviate her pain. Despite his anger at getting woken up at an early hour, she knew that it had paid off. Moments after, she felt the familiar warm liquid fill her, and with this, she sighed in contentment as he pressed his forehead against her own, his breath ragged.

“… Despite the air conditioner, you got all sweaty.” He pointed out.

She chuckled. “It’s the heat. Can’t be helped.”

“Bath for you then.” He smirked at her. “I’m not done with you yet.”

She willingly obliged.


End file.
